


Do Your Thing

by zvi



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Popslash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you doing your thing and doing it well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Thing

**J**ustin made a lot of phone calls. A lot. Most went something like the one with Chad.

"Justin, bro, if you had called three weeks ago—"

"Three weeks ago?"

"Yeah, man, 'cause, like, two weeks ago, Pharell started working on _his_ next solo album, in that for real way, you know, where he's not playing at it. Like, I'm all up on mad projects for the label, or I'd help you out, but we got this little white girl who spit something fierce, for real. People are gonna flip out when they hear her shit. Like, keep her in mind for a bridge or remix or something, name's Sandra."

"So, the Neptunes are not available?"

"Not for, like, three months, bro, not for a whole album. Like, one or two tracks, if you've got your song written and just need the beats, we could do, but not like we did with the last one. Which, dude, we totally loved working with you, but the timing is just wrong now."

One phone call was different.

"Hey, Wade."

"Hey, who's this?"

"It's, um, it's Justin. I was kinda hoping we could try wo—."

"Cry Me A River wasn't just about Britney, fucker, and I'm not the only one who noticed." _Click_

Justin's true talent is improving and refining. He perfects music, but he doesn't like to make it alone.

**J**oey tried out for Broadway. He heard the same thing over and over.

"You've got a beautiful voice, great stage presence, and you're a great dancer. You're great, Joey, except you rush your dialogue. Did you ever consider getting an acting coach?"

Joey'd smile, shake his head, try to explain that even though *NSYNC wasn't touring and recording, his life was still very mobile, with an acting gig here and there, unexpected public appearances, small parts in independent films, lots of short screenwork that pulled him all across the country.

The director would nod, smile, and say, "Right now, I think we really have to go with someone else, but come back the next time the part's open. We really do like you a lot, man. You've just got to learn to slow down."

Joey's true talent is making things bigger, brighter, louder, faster. He feeds energy to everyone on a stage with him.

**L**ance picked up his ringing phone. He was expecting a call from Sharon or someone on her show. He was supposed to guest host next week and would need a rundown on the people who had been booked. That's not what he got.

"Look, darling, I can't let you guest host next week. The time's you've been on, it's been, well, too crazy. It's just not working out."

"Sharon, I love you, but it's just not true. Your audience loves me. Is this really about Kelly? Because I like your daughter a lot, I do, but I am so, so very gay. I know you think you want me and her to hook up, but you don't. I'm just that—"

Sharon hissed th enext words in his ear. "No, you little fag, it's because the audience does love you. They love you more than me. I'm not going to let a little twinky bitch like you steal my show out from under me."

"Oh." Lance didn't say anything else because the dial tone wouldn't have appreciated it.

Lance's talent is in making people like themselves, like what they're  
doing, and let go. It's like spreadable zen.

**J**C finished touring for Schizophrenic and started writing for the next *NSYNC album. He wanted to write ballads, and he didn't really know how without five part harmony.

JC's true talent is writing music with a melody like something you already know and lyrics that you didn't think could work that way.

**C**hris's record label wasn't a major success, but it was fun and it let him hang out with rock bands. So the day when Universal called and offered to buy the whole thing, Chris said yes. His biggest act would get a big break, and he wasn't really doing much with the other guys he'd signed to his label.

Being a glorified A&amp;R guy was, in fact, Chris's idea of a good time. He got to tour the country and hit clubs and county fairs and crash the occasional high school talent show. He talked music with guys who hadn't yet had to compromise to make sure they could get their stuff on the air, and when he didn't think a group fit into Universal's roster, he pushed them at guys he knew at other labels.

About six months into it, Universal started contracting its recorded music division, said that Napster had ruined the business. Chris knew it was utter bullshit, because how many people had downloaded Justin and JC's albums and how much much money had Jive made, but whatever. He decided to go home to Florida and spend a couple of days at Disney, figure out what to do next.

Chris's talent is spotting talent and getting the talented people to work together.

Johnny called a group meeting. Everybody actually flew in (or drove, in some cases) to the Compound for an in person.

"Guys, it's pretty much time to file the formal papers, start working with Jive to release you from your contract, think about buying rights to the first album from Pearlman so you can do a 'Best of' album, all that sort of thing."

"We're not paying another dime to that fat bastard," said Lance. Everyone nodded with him.

"Another option is to collect some of your one-off things, the duets you did with Gloria Estefan and Celine Dion, that Disney cover of When You Wish Upon a Star, stuff like that. It'll probably be more money, but you wouldn't have to pay anything to Pearlman."

"Or we could just record an album, right?" said Justin. Everyone turned to look at him, except JC, who was curled up on Justin's shoulder. He shrugged with the JC-free shoulder. "The people I wanted to work on my album are busy, but me and JC could produce the next *NSYNC album ourselves. I mean, shit, y'all, I know people have been telling us for the past year that we broke up, but that doesn't mean we have to do it. Any of you suckers actually busy?"

Chris and Joey shook their heads.

Lance shrugged. "I was in development talks for a daytime show, but we've only signed papers to the point where I can't do a show with some other company. I'm not obligated to do anything, yet."

"I've been writing songs for the next album," said JC. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? You guys kept saying that's what you were doing, so I thought I'd play too."

Johnny said, "I just told them to say that because you weren't announcing a permanent hiatus. I didn't expect any of you guys to produce material for the next album."

JC shrugged. "I like to write music. It's what I do. So, since we're still at the fucking around stage, you guys want to work in my studio, where it's free?"

Just like that, they were *NSYNC. Their talent is making good music.


End file.
